Dark Falz Elder
|Field = ARKS Ship Wreckage }}Dark Falz Elder ( ) is one of the primary antagonists of Phantasy Star Online 2, and serves as the final battle of the Episode 1 arc. He is the final form of Elder, and is primarily fought during the Utterly Profound and Profound Invasion quests. He leads the Aquatic Darkers. Appearance At full power, Dark Falz Elder is quite sizable, comparable even to the planet from which he emerged, Naberius. His body is largely shaped like a pyramid or cone, with numerous stubs on the underside of his body culminating into a point at the top of his head. He has numerous eyes which run along either side of his head, around a fleshy red core at the center. He has numerous slits in his body through which a glowing red energy may be viewed. He has a large mantle attached to his back, which includes large, purple wings, as well as ten arms (twelve once four have been destroyed and he grows six in their place). Each arm has a fleshy red area underneath the wrist which has minimal resistance to oncoming attacks, as well as a glowing red core on each palm. His two lowest arms will forever guard a weak core on his chest, though after four arms have been destroyed, he will leave it unguarded. All of his arms (save for the lowest two) may be broken. Behavior Dark Falz Elder has a large number of attacks at his disposal, many of which involve using his arms and lasers simultaneously. Attacks * Rotating to one side, he will thrust two arms forward ** Once the first four arms have been destroyed, he will instead use three arms and attack using two lasers after the arms are thrust ** On Super Hard and above, his lasers have freeze attributed to them * Leaning over the platform, he will smash two arms into the ground, which also send out shockwaves ** Once the first four arms have been destroyed, he will instead use three arms * Holding two arms over each side of the platform, he will clap them together after a slight delay ** Once the first four arms have been destroyed, he will instead use three arms on each side The following attacks will only be used once the first four arms have been destroyed. * Immediately following the point where he grows six arms, he will fly far into the background and fling one meteor for each pair of arms ** He can repeat this attack from this point onward, at which point he will fling one less meteor for each missing pair of arms ** On Super Hard and above, his meteors have freeze attributed to them * Interlocking his two lowest arms, he will pound the ground in front of him, also sending out three shockwaves * Throws one dark ball diagonally across the platform for each surviving arm, followed by all the arms throwing their second ball in unison * Lowering his forehead to the platform, he releases a laser beam which swipes horizontally after a charge ** On Super Hard and above, he pulls ARKS in during the charge, and has freeze attributed to the laser * Placing one arm on each corner of the platform, he will lift himself into the air and then slam his whole body down, causing stun Story Prior to the Story It is mentioned that there was a battle against Dark Falz Elder, which took place 40 years prior to the plot of Phantasy Star Online 2. He was merely weakened, but the Council of Six managed to seal him within the Ruins of Naberius. Episode 1 During the plot of Episode 1, Gettemhart makes multiple references to the fact that he seeks a real fight, against someone he considers equal to himself in power. It is later discovered that his end goal is to awaken Dark Falz Elder, and face him in battle as a challenge; this does not go according to his plan, however, for as Elder awakens, he possesses to the body of Gettemhart during Beginning of the End. A short while after Zeno uses himself as a decoy, allowing the player and Echo to escape, the two return to their Campship, only to watch as the full body of Dark Falz Elder emerges from Naberius and proceeds to attack the Oracle fleet. After his defeat, it is revealed that he was not defeated for good, and is merely retreating after believing the battle against ARKS was a good fight; this also confirms that by taking over Gettemhart, Elder seems to have adapted a part of his personality. He is greeted by Dark Falz Apprentice, as well as Dark Falz Double and [Persona]. Episode 2 In an attempt to prevent Dark Falz Elder from ever being awakened, the player is sent back in time by Xiao to accompany Maria and Sara in an attempt to defeat Falz Hunar before he locates his sealed powers. The battle proves futile, however, as Persona comes to stop the party, giving Elder enough time to retrieve his power from the tower at the center of the Ruins. Episode 3 When the player, Eucrita, Melrondia, and Afin are confronted by [Double] during Concealing the Past, Consuming the Present, Elder leaps into battle in an attempt to help the four of them from being consumed and absorbed. He fights off [Doppelganger|[Loser Doppelgangers]] and [Doppelganger|[Apprentice Doppelganers]] alongside the party, but when Double sneaks behind the group and tries to consume Melrondia, he blocks the attack. Caught in the process, he decides that the best course of action is to use his teleportation powers to take Double away with himself. Later, in The Failed Masterpiece, due to the presence of [Doppelganger|[Elder Doppelganers]] and clones of Falz Hunar within Double's Inner Universe, it can be inferred that Double was able to overcome Elder, consuming him and absorbing his power. Items Dark_Falz_Elder/Images|Gallery Dark_Falz_Elder/Videos|Video Trivia * The and freeze effects on Dark Falz Elder's lasers and meteors were not originally present ** They were added to his skillset when SEGA introduced Utterly Profound to replace the original quest * Dark Falz Elder shares some similarities with Dark Falz from Phantasy Star Online, both of whom served as the final boss of the first episode in each game Category:Darkers